Until the End
by Feux follet
Summary: [OS] La nuit du 31 octobre, Voldemort assassina Lily et James. La nuit du 31 octobre, Remus et Sirius perdirent leurs amis. Mais aucun ne cède face au mage noir. Ils résistent, jusqu'à la fin.


**Hello, encore un os, j'espère qu'il vou plaira :) bonne lecture !**

* * *

 ** _Until the End_**

 ** _._**

James n'avait jamais voulu que ça se termine comme ça. Il n'avait jamais voulu mettre en dangers sa famille, ses amis. Il avait toujours cru qu'il pourrait s'en sortir, jusqu'à ce soir-là. Les jours heureux défilaient dans sa mémoire, un film où tout n'avait été qu'illusion. Ils avaient fait semblant, parce qu'ils ne pouvaient être heureux complètement. Il y avait toujours eu de l'espoir, mais pas assez pour faire contre-poids. Où étaient ses minutes où ils y avaient cru ? Où étaient les jours d'insouciances ? Sa vie allait dérailler, comme un train, dans un grand bruit de cris et de désespoir. Le film défilait toujours devant ses yeux, le poignardant cruellement car tout prenait fin. Il ne verrait pas son fils grandir, il ne verrait rien. Plus rien. Tout prenait fin avec la précision et la cruauté de la guillotine. Il n'avait pas vécu pour ça. Il avait vécu pour Lily, pour Harry, pour ses amis. Comment cette noirceur pouvait-elle subsister ? Comment les hommes pouvaient-ils êtres sans pitié, sans coeur, sans âme ? Mais il resterait debout, jusqu'à la fin. Il se battrait, jusqu'à la fin.

.

Lily ferma les yeux. Toute sa vie durant elle avait combattu les préjugés, l'injustice, la cruauté, et pourtant tout ceci allait l'assassiner aujourd'hui, emportant par la même occasion tous ceux qu'elle aimait. La tempête se levait, et les bourrasques l'entraîneraient bientôt dans un puits sans fin. Elle avait seulement voulu vivre. Et elle allait mourir. Son amour pour son fils et son mari la suffoquait presque. Si elle devait donner sa vie pour eux, elle le ferait. Mais personne ne serait épargner par le nuage noir de la mort. Personne ne survivrait à cet orage, à cette tornade. Les jours heureux, auréolés de douceur et d'espoir, mourraient avec eux. La ritournelle mortelle continuerait de jouer pendant longtemps, et emporterait de familles comme eux. Elle releva la tête. Ils mourraient, mais debout, en résistant, comme ils l'avait toujours fait, jusqu'à la fin.

.

Sirius courrait à perdre haleine. Une horrible douleur le tenaillait, les larmes l'étouffait, mais il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. La peur, le désespoir le tiraillaient. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là ? Quand avaient-ils basculer dans cette horreur ? Ses pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête, confuses et insensées. Les gens le regardaient avec étonnement, s'ils savaient ! Il courrait pour sauver sa famille de coeur, ceux qui ne l'auraient jamais rejeté. Il s'en voulait amèrement. Il savait que, contrairement à Peter, il aurait pu garder le secret, alors pourquoi avait-il refuser ? La peur ? Mais qu'était la peur de voir surgir le mage noir face à la menace que vivaient en ce moment même Lily et James ? Les larmes l'aveuglaient, pourtant ils ne s'arrêterait jamais de courir, si cela pouvait les sauver. Son souffle pour qu'ils conservent le leur. Il continuerait de courir, jusqu'à la fin.

.

Remus était pétrifié. Il ferma les yeux. Des larmes jaillirent de ses yeux, et il s'effondra. Les yeux verts de Lily, les cheveux en bataille de James, leur sourires, leurs larmes. Harry, leur fils. Ses pensées s'embrouillaient tandis que le désespoir l'assaillait. Il ne pouvait croire à ce qui se passait, à ce basculement dans l'horreur la plus cruelle. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, il voulait que tout s'arrête ... Il ne cesserait jamais de croire en un avenir heureux, même si pour cela il devait à son tour donner sa vie. Tant que cette horreur continuerait, combien d'autres innocents payeraient pour la démesure sanguinaire de ce mage ? Il refusait d'abandonner. La vie finirait par donner raison à la justice, et ceux qui avaient tué subiraient à leur tour ce sort. La colère s'emparait du jeune homme. Il résisterait, par tous les moyens, pour que les activités noires et cruelle du mage prennent fin. Il résisterait, jusqu'à la fin.

* * *

 **Qu'en pensez-vous ? Donnez moi votre avis, s'il vous plaît :) à bientôt !**


End file.
